


Mall Santa

by arrafrost



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Santa Clause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Peter to see the mall Santa and Peter asks for something a little sweet and detrimental for Christmas with Wade around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for Mery (aka the-queen-of-ships)

The gasp that Peter emitted was followed shortly by what Tony could only describe as a shriek of delight.

“Daddy! DADDY!” Peter started jumping up and down, tearing his hand away from his father’s in his excitement. He knew better than to run off like some unruly child parents couldn’t seem to raise properly these days. Seriously, if you’re going to have a child and you plan on bringing it into a public forum during the Christmas season, at least teach it how to behave.

“What’s up, Peter?” When Tony glanced down at his son, the boy was bouncing energetically in place with one finger pointing frantically in a certain direction. Tony followed to where Peter wanted his attention to be and was greeted with the wondrous sight of the mall’s Santa. He was sat in the corner of the corridor, surrounded by fake snowy fencing, fake trees and presents, perched in a large chair. There was a long line of children that spread out from the gate, where a woman dressed as an elf was letting children in whenever it was their turn.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “Do you want to go see Santa?”

Peter nodded frantically as though he’d transformed into the bobble headed Captain America Tony had bought Steve as a joke gift.

Steve was still in one of the other stores exchanging some shoes that he’d bought for Natasha at the wrong size and he said he was going to pick up a few more things for Tony and Peter, so they should continue on without him. Leave it to Steve to do secret shopping while they were still in the same building.

As soon as Peter got the go ahead from his father, he grabbed his father’s hand and led the way at the fastest pace he could muster while dragging his father along.

Peter rambled on and on about all the things he could ask Santa for Christmas and anyone listening would probably be confused at what the boy was asking. It mostly involved chemistry sets and different types of scientific or electronic equipment. Some power tools were mentioned and even though Tony would love to get Peter started on blow torch safety… Steve would have other things to say about their six year old operating the dangerous equipment.

“Petey!” Tony looked to his left just in time to see a small boy dressed in red and black pummel into his son. It was definitely a hug, Tony couldn’t deny that, but it nearly sent both boys down to the floor with the force at which the older boy jumped at Peter.

“Hello Wade.” Tony sighed, because he knew this wasn’t going to be a simple visit to the North Pole anymore.

“Hey Mr. S!” The kid, three years older than Peter, grinned up at him from underneath his black and red beanie that pushed his mop of blonde hair over his eyes. His arms were still locked around Peter’s shoulders, keeping him close and Peter didn’t seem to have a problem with Wade’s clingy behavior. He was always like this though, anytime Tony saw the two kids together.

“Are you going to see Santa too?” Peter smiled over his shoulder to the boy behind him, hands gripping Wade’s red and black sweater. Did his parents have no ability to dress him in anything over than those two colors?

“Nah, I’m too cool for Santa.” Wade shrugged it off and Tony couldn’t help but smile at the confused pout that found its way onto Peter’s face.

“No way! Santa’s cooler than anyone!”

Wade let his arm slip away from Peter and he stepped back as Peter turned around so they could face each other. “More cool than me? I don’t think so Petey, I’m awesomer than him. He has a lame wooden sleigh pulled by reindeer. My sleigh is… metal… with flames on the side and it’s pulled by moose.”

“What’s a moose?”

“It’s a Canadian deer.” Wade’s all knowing voice made Tony chuckle and the boy glared up at him, ready to argue with Tony that he was right because he was born in Canada and Tony wasn’t. He’d had many Canadian focused arguments with the child before but he wasn’t about to participate in one when they were in the middle of the mall so he held up his hands and let Wade continue.

“They’re much bigger than American deer and they have bigger antlers. Much better than Santa’s lame reindeer.”

Peter’s eyes lit up at Wade’s boasting. Tony wouldn’t normally let Peter admire the boy’s lies this easily but he decided to let it slide. It was Christmas after all and Wade didn’t have that many friends. Eventually the kid would have to learn that his pathological lying would be a problem, though. He’d have a long conversation with his parents one of these days, with Steve because the X-Men were more cooperative when Captain America was present.

“It’s my turn next!” Peter shouted as he noticed how far they’d moved up in the line.

Wade rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Peter’s excitement to see a jolly old fat man, as Wade so eloquently pointed out during their loud debate.

“What are you going to ask him?” Tony asked and received an embarrassed look from his son. One that said, ‘Dad why are you talking to me when Wade’s here?’

“I can’t tell you that!” He hissed, averting his eyes from Wade who was watching him skeptically.

“Better ask for something small. Santa’s stingy lately, didn’t even bother getting me the AK-47 I asked for last year.”

Tony’s eyes widened, though he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. The boy had an arsenal of airsoft guns and quite a few paintball guns. Hopefully he was referring to an airsoft one but chances are…

Peter blushed as the gate opened and he hurried away from Tony and Wade who moved to stand off by the side, Wade stating he was too old and popular to be seen sitting on Santa’s lap. He did have a reputation after all.

They watched as Peter was lifted onto Santa’s lap and he glanced in their direction before he cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered in Santa’s ear. The man laughed heartedly and made a promise to see what he could do. Peter ducked his head but smiled and thanked Santa before scrambling down and out the opposite gate to meet up with his father and his friend.

“So what did you ask him for?” Wade mimicked Tony’s question from earlier, curiosity leaking into his attempt at an apathetic voice.

Peter looked up at him shyly, bit his lower lip and then leaned forward to kiss Wade on the cheek. Wade blinked, shock clear in his eyes before a grin spread wide across his lips.

“Oh shit…” Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“What did I miss?” Steve’s voice brought Tony’s attention to behind him, where he was pulling up with the cart full of their shopping.

“Just the start of the worst years to come.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced between his husband and the two boys, completely unaware of what had transpired and what this would mean for Peter’s future relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
